Background
Computer users typically work on tasks that involve multiple complex steps. For example, a purchasing agent may want to create a purchase order. To create a purchase order, the purchasing agent may need to identify a list of suppliers, determine whether a specific supplier sells the needed type and quantity of products, and process a bill from the supplier for the products.
To create the purchase order, the purchasing agent may use several different software applications. For example, the purchasing agent may search a list of suppliers using a contact management software application. Similarly, the purchasing agent may process a supplier invoice using an accounting software application.
But a user may not think in terms of different software applications. Rather, the user may think in terms of completing the task. While different software applications provide predefined functionality for completing parts of a task, they may not enable the user to complete the task according to their personal way of working. Specifically, a user may have to remember relevant information when switching between different applications. In addition, a user may be forced to complete part of the task in one application before switching to another application. Finally, the user may not receive relevant predictions, notifications, and actions for one application while working in another application.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.